


Cathedral Ceilings and Bathrooms

by SonjaJade



Category: Blood+
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saya and Haji are preparing to welcome their guests to their new home in Belgium, and Saya is hunting through the house for the perfect acoustics to play some Christmas music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cathedral Ceilings and Bathrooms

**Title:** Cathedral Ceilings and Bathrooms  
**Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
**Fandom:** Blood+  
**Characters/Pairings:** Haji/Saya  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Katsura Asuka.  
**Summary/Teaser:** The acoustics were perfect.  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 975  


  
After waking from her thirty year sleep, Saya was an emotional wreck. Many of her friends had grown old, had grown children of their own, and were strangers who weren't anything like the people she once knew them to be. All but Haji of course, cursed the same as she was.  
  
Even Kai, who was no doubt elated to see her up and among the living again, had been a father for the past three decades to her nieces, had married and fathered sons of his own, and had grown as gray and bearded as their dad had once been.  
  
It was too much to bear, being young when everyone else had aged so much. She felt guilty somehow, though she knew nothing could have been done, and would she fall asleep again in three years? With Diva's death and the Red Shield annihilating the rest of the chiropteran population, it was just she and Haji and her nieces who survived among their race.  
  
But Haji, her faithful chevalier and friend (and more since Diva's death), begged her to let him take her away somewhere, a place for her to recover from the violent events that happened before her big sleep, a place they could be alone and just take a moment to breathe, and not have to run off on some crazy, bloody mission. With Kai's encouragement and blessing, she agreed, and the two of them flew off to Belgium, to an old cottage in the middle of the Ardennes mountains.  
  
Their home was quiet and still, surrounded on all sides by trees and birds and deer. It took a lot of gorgeous mornings and peaceful evenings, lots of tea and conversation and tears, many warm embraces and the first of an infinite number of kisses and tender touches to bring Saya back to the light, back to life. By December, she was feeling a lot like her old self again, much to Haji's relief as evidenced by the soft smile he wore most days.  
  
One day, just before her family would be flying in to stay for Christmas and New Year, Haji had gone into the local town to pick up food and supplies and Saya was just plain bored and fidgety. She'd already cleaned the house, already freshened the guest rooms, read all the good books in the study, already decorated everything within reason… She opened Haji's cello case in their bedroom and ignored her sword in favor of grabbing his instrument.  
  
It was still the original one they both had learned on, the wood well cared for and gleaming, the bow a replacement that was also pristine. She sat down on the bench at the foot of their bed and tested the tuning.  
  
In no time, she was bowing away, some tune that rose to the surface of her mind and came out through her fingers. But something still wasn't right. Her song sounded flat, as if the air that carried the notes was stagnant and lifeless. Saya carried the instrument into the living room and tried again. But this room was full of windows and hard surfaces, and the sound echoed in an annoying way. The study was too stuffy, the kitchen too cramped to play in… And then she found the perfect place in the entire house, maybe the whole countryside.

* * *

  
Haji returned from the store, loaded down with bags but not even breaking a sweat. As he opened the door, the sound of Bach's Christmas Cantata coming from the back of the house. He smiled, happy to see her warming up to playing music again. He hummed along with her as he put the groceries away, then went to find her when he was finished.  
  
Following the sound of her playing, he traced her to the bathroom. He opened the door and found her sitting on the commode, the cello gripped between her knees and her eyes closed. The notes rose to the rafters, the sublime sound almost as if someone were singing. The music was full and vibrant, and Saya didn't sound the least bit out of practice.  
  
“Sounds beautiful,” he commented, stepping inside and closing the door.  
  
“Thanks,” she said with a grin. “The acoustics are amazing in here! Reminds me of the chateau!”  
  
Haji nodded, looking around the tiled room. “They are. Maybe we should put tile in every room.”  
  
She made a face and shook her head. It didn't take her long to finish up, and when she did, he saw a spark in her eyes he hadn't seen in a very long time. It warmed him to his soul to see her so alive again.  
  
“I want to get a second cello, so we can play together. Or maybe a viola. It'd be nice to learn something different.”  
  
Haji bowed his head, his right hand over his heart. “Whatever my queen wants, I will see it done.”  
  
Saya stood, coming over and looking up at him, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. “Whatever my chevalier brings me, I will cherish.”  
  
He returned the chaste kiss she gave him- and shivered when she sunk her fangs into the side of his neck to feed. “Saya,” he whispered as he struggled to get his trembling under control.  
  
When her teeth withdrew from his flesh and she kissed his demonic blood away from his throat, there was a lovely smile on her bloodstained lips. “Thank you so much for bringing me here. You've been amazing ever since I woke up. I love you, Haji.”  
  
Haji didn't know what to say. “Anything to see you happy again.”  
  
Saya's hand slid from his shoulder down his chest. “Take me to bed?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
She laid the cello down on its side and Haji scooped her up from the floor, carrying her bridal style to their room.


End file.
